


Paint Me

by onceuponahundred



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Art Store, Cute, F/M, Fluff, artist!Clarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 08:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6367189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponahundred/pseuds/onceuponahundred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“what do you mean I’m too young to by spray paint... fuck this... hey are you 18??? I swear I need it for a project and am not going to vandalize anything”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paint Me

Clarke stares at the store clerk, her eyebrows furrowed and a frown on her face. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing, not knowing how to take in this sudden piece of information that was throwing a wrench in her plans. 

“What do you mean?” 

The girl in front of Clarke just shrugs, her eyes glazed over and a slight downturn of her lips. 

“State law says that anyone under 18 is not allowed to buy spray paint.” 

Clarke’s hand tightens into a fist, her eyes flicking down to the girl’s name tag which read  _ Octavia  _ in a messy scrawl. 

“Well listen here, Octavia, I really fucking need these paints. I have my high school art final due next week.” 

“Well you listen here, I can’t sell them to you. I could lose my job.” 

Clarke lets out a sigh, realizing that Octavia was right and she was being a brat. She runs a hand through her hair before saying, “Yeah you’re right. Sorry for acting like a bitch. Thanks anyway.” 

For the first time since Clarke walked into the store, Octavia softens nodding before turning back to her work. Clarke walks out of the art store, her mind already spinning as she tries to figure out what she was going to do for her art final now. She stands outside of the store, hands tucked into her pockets as she looks around. 

Her gaze catches on a boy not much older than her making his way up the sidewalk towards the store. Clarke scans him up and down, her mind jumping to conclusions and her mouth opening before she can help herself. 

“Hey! Are you 18?” 

The guy startles, his eyes glancing around before eventually falling on her. He looks at her with surprise in her eyes, wondering if she was talking to him. 

“Yeah, you. Are you 18?”

For a second it looks like he isn’t going to answer, but then he looks Clarke up and down, his gaze calculating. His eyes fly back to her face and he raises an eyebrow, shoving his hands deeper into his pockets before finally saying, “Yeah, what’s it to you?” 

Clarke isn’t deterred by his hostile tone. She just smiles brightly, bouncing over to him. She grins up at him saying, “I need someone to buy me spray paint. The chick inside said I had to be 18 in order to buy it.” 

The guy arches an eyebrow, a smile tugging at his lips before he asks, “What exactly do you need this spray paint for? I don’t want to be an accessory to any crimes you might commit.” 

Clarke is quick to reassure him, smile still on her face and eyes sparkling slightly. 

“No, no, no crimes. I need them for my art final. My whole project centers on being able to use spray paint. I’ll pay for everything of course. I just need you to buy them.” 

He shrugs, broad shoulders moving in a way that shouldn’t be attractive. Clarke can’t help but follow the movement. 

“Alright then come on. I was heading inside the store anyway.” 

Clarke grins, restraining from jumping at him with open arms. Instead she chooses to thank him profusely. 

“Thanks a lot…?” 

“Bellamy.” 

“I’m Clarke and really thank you so much.” 

Bellamy smiles at her then, cheeks turning a dusty shade of pink that makes him look absolutely adorable. 

“It’s no problem. Don’t worry about it.” 

Clarke smiles at him once more before following as he walks into the store. As the bell above the door rings, Octavia from the cash register looks up a smile stretching across her face. 

“Bell! I didn’t think you were coming until later.” 

Clarke glances between the two surprised to find out that they knew each other. Bellamy walks towards Octavia, reaching over the counter to give her a tight hug. There certainly isn’t a twinge of something in Clarke’s chest. Nope not at all. 

“I wanted to see how my little sister was doing at her first job.” 

Clarke is stunned to find out that she’s relieved Octavia was only his sister. She shakes her head, reminding herself that she was only using him. Bellamy was just being a nice dude, helping her out. There wasn’t anything more to it. 

“I’m doing fine. You don’t have to check up on me.” 

Clarke grins at the pout that was on Octavia’s lips as she looks up at Bellamy. The smile stays on her face as she watches the siblings interact. She had always been interested in the sibling dynamic, having been an only child.

“Hey, Princess! You gonna get your things?” 

Clarke looks over at Bellamy, eyebrows raised at the sudden nickname. He just shrugs though. 

“It suits you.” 

Octavia looks between the two of them before letting out a loud laugh. Both Clarke and Bellamy turn to her, wondering why she was laughing so hard. 

“Only you would agree to buy paint for someone else, Bellamy. Especially when it’s a pretty girl.” 

Clarke blushes while Bellamy just shrugs, a rakish grin stretched across his face. 

“What can I say? I like being a hero.” 

Clarke rolls her eyes but there’s a smile on her face. “Wait here. I’ll go get the things I need.” 

Bellamy nods at her before turning back to his sister, striking up a conversation with her. Within minutes Clarke is back at the front of the store, arms filled with cans of paint. She plunks them down onto the counter before looking up at Bellamy expectantly. 

“Time for you to be a hero.” 

Octavia just shakes her head at the two of them as she starts to ring up Clarke’s purchases. 

“That’ll be $35.” 

Clarke hands Bellamy the correct amount of cash who in turn hands it to Octavia. As Octavia starts to place the paint in a bag, Clarke turns to Bellamy. 

“Thank you again for doing this for me. If there’s anything I can do to repay you, name it.” 

“There is one thing.” Bellamy grins at Clarke, his deep eyes twinkling and all Clarke wants to do is count his freckles. “Once you finish your art piece send me a picture.” 

“I’ll need your number to do that.” 

“Well then it’s a good thing I’m about to give it to you.” 

Clarke lets out a quick laugh before pulling out her phone, adding a new contact for Bellamy. She sends him a text with her name so he also has her number. 

“If you two are done flirting, here’s your stuff. I have a feeling I’m going to be seeing you soon, so I guess this more of a see you later…?” 

Clarke takes the bag from Octavia, smiling at her. “Clarke and thanks. Also sorry for being such a bitch earlier.” 

Octavia waves dismissively, an easy smile on her face. “It’s cool. See you later, Clarke.” 

“Don’t forget to send me a picture of your artwork and while you’re at it, you might as well just text me for fun.” 

“If I’m not too busy, I’ll see if I can keep you occupied.” 

Bellamy grins at Clarke, his eyes not leaving her as she walks out of the store waving goodbye to both him and Octavia. Meeting a cute girl with paint splattered jeans had not been on his agenda for the day, but he was damn glad it happened anyway. 

**Author's Note:**

> come send me prompts on [tumblr](http://murven.tumblr.com/).


End file.
